


Umbrella

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and Hinata has forgotten his umbrella - but Kageyama hasn't. In order to get safely underneath Kageyama's umbrella, Hinata agrees to buy him a meat bun. Bickering and cuteness ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> My soul needed cute and fluffy Kagehina goodness. Please leave some feedback if you enjoyed!

Umbrella

Hinata forgot his umbrella again.

It was pouring down and he didn’t even have his bike anymore to make the trip home a bit more bearable. It had been a nice, sunny day when he’d left the house that morning. How could he have known it would turn out like this?

“Maybe if you checked the weather report,” said Kageyama snidely, as he opened his own umbrella, “then you would’ve known there was a 70% chance of rain in the afternoon.”

Hinata resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at stupid Kageyama. He couldn’t deny that it was his own fault; it was the rainy season, the time of year when checking weather reports every so often helped make your day not-so-miserable.

“Share with me,” said Hinata promptly. “Your umbrella, share with me.”

Kageyama stared, angling himself away just slightly so Hinata had no chance of getting under the umbrella without getting wet. “You’re joking right? You’re gonna get wet anyway; I don’t live anywhere near the mountain.”

“Just for a little bit!” insisted Hinata.

Kageyama clucked his tongue, stepping closer so that Hinata could dart under the umbrella with him. “Fine,” he said. “But you owe me a pork bun.”

“What?!”

“You heard me.”

“I’m not buying you a pork bun just because you’re letting me share your umbrella.”

“If that’s the way you wanna play it …” Unexpectedly, Kageyama took a step back. Hinata cried out in shock as the rain struck him. Kageyama kept dodging as Hinata lunged forward, trying to get back underneath the shade of the umbrella.

“Fine! Fine!” cried Hinata finally. “I’ll buy you a pork bun, just let me under the umbrella again!”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Kageyama stepped close, allowing Hinata to scurry under the umbrella. “You can buy me that bun right now, in fact.”

“R-right now? But it’s raining, I wanna go home!”

“It’s on our way,” said Kageyama. “It’s not gonna kill you.”

Hinata grumbled under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” Hinata sighed. “Fine, I’ll get your stupid pork bun now.”

“That’s what I thought you said,” said Kageyama, pleased.

He started walking, but almost immediately they encountered a problem; although Hinata’s walking speed was fast, Kageyama’s legs gave him the advantage of having a longer stride, and Hinata was having difficulty keeping up. If he went too fast or too slow, he’d find himself standing in the rain.

“Okay, you need to slow down!” said Hinata, grabbing Kageyama by the elbow to stop him. “My legs are shorter than yours. _You_ need to keep pace with _me_.”

“What?” Kageyama spluttered. “Why should I have to keep pace with you?”

“I just said why, stupid!” Hinata clicked his tongue impatiently. “I’m smaller than you are. My legs can’t go as fast as yours.”

“You’re just as fast as I am usually!”

“But this time I need to stay under the umbrella! If you’re going to be the one holding it, then you need to match my stride so neither of us gets wet. Besides, since I’m buying you a meat bun, this is the least you could do.”

Kageyama huffed. “Fine.”

When they continued walking, Hinata noted that it was at a much slower pace than before. He wouldn’t have to worry about getting wet now; he didn’t have to exert so much energy staying under the umbrella.

“It’s the curry one you want, right?” asked Hinata, when they reached the front of Ukai’s store. He didn’t know why he asked; if there was curry flavoured anything, it was a given that Kageyama would want to eat it.

“Yeah,” said Kageyama. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Hinata ducked into the shop and hoped that the stupid soccer team hadn’t bought up all the meat buns again. Would Kageyama abandon him at the front of the store if he learned that the meat buns were all gone?

Thankfully, though, there was an abundance of meat buns—and several of them were curry. Hinata grabbed three; two for him, one for Kageyama (if asked nicely, he’d consider splitting his second one and sharing, but he wasn’t holding his breath hoping for manners from Kageyama).

Ukai wasn’t minding the shop just yet; instead, his mother sat at the counter regarding Hinata with a warm smile.

“Just those, love?” she asked.

“Yes thank you,” said Hinata, fishing his wallet out of his bag and giving her the correct money.

“Would you like a bag?” she asked.

“Oh, no thanks. That’s alright.”

“Well then you have a lovely day.”

“You too—thank you very much. Goodbye!” He skipped out of the store and handed Kageyama his meat bun. “There you go. Enjoy that because I’m not getting you another one. Let’s go. I’m freezing.”

Kageyama eyed the two tiny white bags holding Hinata’s own meat buns. “Why did you get two for yourself and only one for me?”

“Because you only asked for one, and I only had enough money to buy three. Considering it’s my money, I get two and you only get one.”

Kageyama grumbled under his breath but opts not to say anything in favour of taking a huge bite out of his meat bun.

At first, Hinata didn’t really care about where they were going; he was too preoccupied with eating and staying dry. However, he came to notice that they were not heading in the direction of the mountain at all; they were walking through the streets near the school where Kageyama lived. It was roughly a ten minute walk away from the school, and Hinata hadn’t noticed a thing.

“Um, should I go then?” he asked. He’d thought Kageyama would walk him to the foot of the mountain and then let him go. If that wasn’t the case, then there was no reason to stick around anymore.

Kageyama shot him an odd look. “Why?”

“Um, because we’re not going anywhere near the mountain.”

“Dumbass, I’m walking us to my house so that once I’m inside I can give you the umbrella and you can stay dry on the walk home.”

“I’m not the dumbass, you’re the dumbass! How was I supposed to know that’s what you were planning on doing? You didn’t say anything!”

“Well I shouldn’t have had to say anything—it was pretty obvious that’s what I was intending on doing!”

“To you maybe, not to me!”

“That’s because you’re stupid.” Kageyama scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Now you know. Shut up, dumbass.”

Hinata opened his mouth to retort, but Kageyama swatted him on the arm just seconds before he veered off to the right, heading toward his house. Hinata hastened to keep up, flinching as the cold rain struck his skin for a few seconds.

“Do you want a drink or anything before you go?” asked Kageyama, fishing his keys out of his bag, kneeling on the front porch.

“No, I’m all good,” said Hinata. “Thanks though.”

Once the door swung open, Kageyama handed the dripping umbrella to Hinata. “Well, let me know when you get back to yours if you’re safe, alright? It’s raining and the mountains isn’t the safest place to be even when it’s dry.”

Hinata blinked, astonished by Kageyama’s concern for his safety. He thought some of it might be because they were volleyball partners and if anything happened to Hinata, it’d affect the team disastrously, but … maybe it wasn’t just about that.

“I will,” said Hinata. “Thanks, Kageyama.”

Kageyama’s cheeks go red. “Uh, y-yeah, no problem—wait!” He shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to Hinata. “You’re still wet from the rain. Take off your jacket and wear mine. It’ll keep you warm; I never got wet. We can’t have you catching a cold or you won’t be able to play volleyball!”

Immediately, Hinata stripped off his jacket and put Kageyama’s on, stowing his own jacket in his bag. It was way too big for him; Kageyama had to roll the sleeves up several times so Hinata could use his hands. But it was warm—so warm. Hinata never wanted to take this jacket off now. Was Kageyama always this warm? He wanted to touch him and find out, but that would make thinks awkward, so he kept his hands to himself.

“Thanks Kageyama,” said Hinata warmly. “I’ll definitely text you when I get home. See you tomorrow at school!”

There was a strange look on Kageyama’s face, like he’d sucked on a lemon. “Y-yeah. See you tomorrow Hinata.”

He waited on the front porch until Hinata had skipped off out of sight, then pressed a hand to his chest, feeling his heart thump wildly against his rib cage. What the hell is this feeling? It’s so weird …

Two hours later, Kageyama received a text. Opening it, he realised Hinata sent him a photo. Hinata was still in Kageyama’s jacket, standing out the front of what Kageyama presumed to be Hinata’s house, umbrella still in hand. He was grinning so broadly he seemed to brighten the dull garden behind him.

 _Home safe!!_ the ensuing text read. _Thanks a lot Kageyama!_

It would take Kageyama at least thirty minutes to stop feeling that awkward, searing heat through his body. To stop his heart from beating wildly every time he so much as glanced at that picture.

_Maybe I should see a doctor? This is definitely not normal …_

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr for more Kagehina goodness!](http://beaunaratau.tumblr.com/)


End file.
